customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shin Honda (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Shin Honda (本田真 Honda Shin) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Biography Early life Shin was born in a house in Izumo, Japan in the winter months. She spent most of her time in Japan during her early years. At age 11, she moved to Rouen, France with her parents. Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Physical appearance Shin has orange eyes and long, orange hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Shin's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Shin is a maid and she always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Shin throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Shin punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Shin's outfit consists of a dark blue off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears a white head dress and dark blue stilletos. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but dark blue. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Shin Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Head Gear (01,14) Hair: Long Hair (Type X) (05,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (25,25) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (25,25) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Trivia *Toshiyuki Endo stated that Shin is one of the sexiest maids in Soul Calibur. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this? *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Shin's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 3110.JPG 100 3111.JPG 100 3112.JPG 100 3113.JPG 100 3114.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-17h54m50s213.png|Shin wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-17h55m04s11.png|Shin wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-17h55m54s0.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-17h56m10s173.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-17h56m22s37.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-17h56m45s10.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-17h57m43s133.png|Shin wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters